Ressurection
by Elven-Princess Ginny
Summary: Memphis returns to Long Beach three years after the Calitri Boost. Relationships are kinda rocky; can Memphis repair them? R&R!
1. It Begins

**Resurrection**

**Me**: Hey y'all, and welcome to my Gone in Sixty Seconds story, Resurrection. This is only the Prologue, but I've got Chapter One up too!

**Shi**: Yeah… she's been working on this for a while…

**Me**: Yuh-huh! Now, if you find any mistakes or anything just tell me… and please review! I live off reviews! And suggest stuff, and -

**Shi**: Oh, just enjoy…

_Prologue  
_It Begins

Randall Raines sat at a desk in a Ford vehicle dealership, tapping a pen against a sheet of paper, watching potential customers enter. He knew he should arise and help them – after all, that's what he was paid to do – but he was too preoccupied. His mind was still brewing on the breakup of two weeks previous.

"Hey! Raines!" a voice hollered. Randall jumped in surprise and looked up – but it was only his boss. He resumed pen-tapping. "Raines, get off your lazy ass and do some goddamn work, or I'll fire you this time!"

The employee merely sighed and retorted, "Go ahead. It's not like I'm going to do anything." With that, he arose to his height of 5'10" and leaned against the wall, crossing his somewhat muscular arms. His head, plastered with short brownish hair, hung as he stared at the ground, and the regularly handsome business suit he donned wrinkled slightly.

"Alright, Raines. If that's your attitude, you're _fired_," his superior informed him. Shaking his head disappointedly, he added, "Seems a shame though. You're one of the best. Have your belongings out in thirty minutes." He walked over to Randall's office door but halted, looking towards the dealership's entryway, where a man with greyish-white hair stood. The potential customer looked around, seeming thoroughly confused and as though he didn't belong. "I've got an idea, Raines. See that senior there? He doesn't know the first damn thing about cars… if you can get him to purchase a car for $1000 over the actual price, you keep your job."

Randall Raines rose his head slightly, and instantly recognized the new arrival. His eyes flared, a fire spurted in them, and, angrily, he shouted, "You cheap-ass son of a bitch!" The glass walls of Randall's office shook, attracting the _potential customer_'s attention. "You're scum, asshole! You can't fire me – I **quit**!" With that, he shoved his possessions into a box, pushed passed his former boss, and walked over to the man who'd arrived a couple minutes before. "What do you want, old man?"

"Well, that's an inviting way to treat an old friend, Memphis. What was that little hissyfit about, anyway?"

Raines shook his head, "Nothing, I just quit. The cheap son of a bitch wanted me to cheat you, and he thought that you, of all people, knew nothing about cars." He motioned for them to go outdoors, which they did, the sun now beaming down on them. "So, Otto, why the visit?"

Otto Halliwell leaned up against a black Mini Cooper and replied, "You know Kip misses you, kid. He really wants to see you; he's still taking Helen's death fairly hard, although it was over a year ago…"

Memphis bowed his head in respect for his deceased mother. "Is that all you wanted? You could've just called."

"Actually, I promised Kip I'd make you go back," snapped Otto. "You're damn saucy today. And hey… seeing as you just quit your job… would you like a place at the repair shop? We could use more help."

Randall sighed. "I guess I could work for you. Does Kip actually miss me? Because he seemed so eager to get rid of me last time."

Ignoring the last two sentences, the elder grinned. "Thanks, Memphis. And we'd best get going."

* * *

**Me**: I know, really short, but chapter one's up! And please review! Anyways, I gotta go post Chapter One, so…. Buh-byes! And review! 

**Everyone**: Buh-byes!


	2. Rocky Reunion

**Resurrection**

**Me**: Hi again! Like I said, Chapter One's up. That's why you're not allowed to doubt me, oki? Now, I'm hoping to have the second and third chapters up before Christmas, but I won't put up chapter two unless I get at least 10 reviews, okay? And Chapter Three requires a total of twenty-five reviews. Oki? Now, enjoy!

_Chapter One  
_Rocky Reunion

Later that evening, closing in on six o'clock, tension began filled Otto's Auto, a vehicle body shop, as the namesake for the company arrived with Randall Raines. Sara Wayland, who'd been sitting on a wheeled board just on the floor, her back leaning against the bumper of a beat-up, dull 1993 Honda Civic, had been casually conversing with one of her male co-workers when she laid eyes on Memphis. She considered him for a moment, her eyes subconsciously scanning him from head to foot, before she rolled herself back under the vehicle. All was uncomfortable silent until –

"Memphis!"

From the back of the room where he'd been sitting came a male in his early twenties. The bottoms of his garage suit glided mere millimeters above the concrete floor, the sleeves rolled up to mid-forearms, the overall suit splattered here and there with paint, oil, and grease. Just visible around the edge of his sleeves was a tattoo on his arm. His dark, slicked back hair would have visibly been wavy if the young man hadn't yanked it back into a small ponytail, away from his brown eyes. Kipling Raines pulled his brother into an affectionate hug, their height evidently identical, and didn't release him until Raines senior physically – but gently – pushed him away.

Memphis smiled, holding his sibling at an arm's length, examining him. "Kip, you look great! How've you been? Getting along fine?" There was a secret glimmer in his eyes that, if read correctly, would tell anybody he was content.

Kip returned the grin. "I'm good, man – great actually. Otto's been helping me out, a fair bit, so has Donny."

The elder shot a look of appreciation towards Otto and then Donny Astricky, the above-average-sized African American man Sara'd been chatting with before. Otto shrugged, as though it wasn't a big deal, but with Memphis it clearly was.

"Hey, Donny, how've you been?" inquired the recently returned adult.

The addressee simply replied, "Alright." The man was dressed all in black – black T-shirt, black casual pants – and his trademark, black, wide-brimmed hat was situated alongside him. Donny may have looked sinister to some, but those who knew him even a little knew of his abundant kindness and gentleness. He seemed to be a silhouette against the white sheet that protected the elderly couch where he was seated.

Memphis took a moment to observe the comfortable surroundings. The walls were hidden inch for inch behind pictures of the most expensive cars, trucks, and motorcycles, along with diagrams of different vehicles' organs – engines, carburetors, radiators, and the like. Cans of differing liquids were stacked on the metal shelves and a couple desks laden with papers and computers were located against the walls. About a dozen vehicles, a couple of which were up on jacks, were in for maintenance or restoration. Memphis sighed deeply. Home sweet home.

"Come 'ere!" Kip shouted suddenly.

A figure down by where the young Raines had previously been jumped, surprised. The person rose from his computer chair, from which he'd been searching the internet, astonishingly not on a car website. Noticing the signal from his friend to come greet Memphis, the short, delicate figure – only about 5'5" – rushed over, his Hawaiian T-shirt swaying slightly, his jeans creasing. An uncharacteristic baseball cap covered the chestnut brown hair on the eighteen-year-old's head, but Memphis recognized him immediately.

Toby.

"Hello Memphis," he said, repositioning his hat so the beak faced backwards. Toby offered him his hand and received a generous handshake.

The elder Raines smiled. "What are you doing on the computer?"

Sensing the hidden suspicion in his sibling's voice, Kip defended his little friend. "He gonna go to _university_, man! He's researching to see where he'll go." He clapped a callused hand on the teenager's shoulder, and Toby grinned.

"Oh," was Memphis's reply. "Sorry, I… uh… didn't know."

A snicker came form somewhere close by. Randall looked around blindly until he regarded Sara, who'd emerged from beneath the Civic, and was still on the board, her hand rummaging through a toolbox. "Well, I suppose that's what happens when you desert your past."

"Oh, and you didn't leave your past behind?" he snapped.

She sighed calmly, willing herself to remain under control. "No, actually." Her hand escaped the peacock toolbox with a stainless steel wrench and slid herself back the vehicle. She continued talking, despite her voice now being somewhat muffled. "If you'd paid any attention whatsoever to me you'd remember that I always called Kip's house two or three times a week, Otto's once a week, and the garage every week and a half. And I wasn't to busy to come back for a couple of days for Toby's graduation."

Kip nudged Otto in the side with his elbow and whispered, "She got hit on by nearly all the guys in Toby's graduating class, and a couple of girls, too."

All of the sudden, the door swung open and the scents of cheese, tomato paste, and charred pepperoni wafted in. Memphis whirled around on his heels to see a dark-haired dude Kip's age enter, three stacked pizza boxes raised above his head. Down the side of his off-white short-sleeved shirt was a clear substance that looked to have the texture of slime, and just below that, on his barely baggy jeans, were several spots of dirt. He rested the cardboard boxes on a nearby desk, then looks over at Otto, frustration evident.

"Otto, man, your dog jumped me!" was all he said before grabbing a napkin and attempting to wipe the slobber from his shirt but failing horribly while everybody laughed at him. Randall thought back, and couldn't remember seeing Otto's mastiff outside when he'd arrived. The new person proceeded to separate and open the pizza containers. "Okay people, who's hungry? We've got Pepperoni and Cheese, Meat Lovers, and, of course, a vegetarian."

Memphis smiled as he greeted him. "Hello Freb. So I guess all you can do is order pizzas?"

Laughter consumed the garage before the 'pizzaman', grinning, shrugged and replied, "Hey, people gotta eat, right?"

Donny announced that he was going to check on the Halliwells' dog, snatched a piece of pepperoni and cheese pizza, and passed Memphis as the latter strolled in the Honda Civic's direction, frowning. He looked down and all he could see protruding from under the vehicle were her legs, covered by navy fabric, slightly spread-eagle. He seated himself on his shins, taking her ankles and hauling her out from underneath the vehicle; he felt so comfortable, sitting there almost between Sara's legs, her lying on her back before him, chest rising and falling as breathed. "You hungry, Sway?" he inquired, referring to her by her nickname.

She jumped to her feet and shoved him backwards slightly. The girl placed her hands on the dark bonnet, back facing Randall, and when he placed his hand on her shoulder and gripped it lovingly, she raised one of her hands and her middle finger stood alone, erect.

A lot of _ooh_s filled the air and Freb, who didn't quite get it, said, "Hey, where's the love?"

Sway swirled around on the heels of her leather boots, her arms folded, and leaned her back against the Civic. Spite and anger were clearly evident in her now harsh voice as she faced Freb and responded. "Apparently in some chick's panties, right Raines?"

A crude silence came over the group, everybody watching Memphis eagerly to see what he would do. After a minute, he stepped forward towards the female and nearly shouted, "Come on, that's entirely unfair! I never did anything with her!"

She accepted his challenge by stepping up as well. There was a severely evident height difference, as she was only Toby's height, nearly half a foot shorter than her ex-boyfriend. "Oh," she growled sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I never realized that taking shots from a girl's bellybutton was called 'doing nothing'." She turned to walk away, but was abruptly stopped.

Memphis took hold of her wrist and pleaded, "Sway, please, wait."

Upon reaction to being restrained, she took her free hand and slapped him hard across the face before wrenching her other from his grasp. She strode over to the couch where Toby and Kip were now situated and eating pizza, and sat next to the elder of the two. Kip wiped one of his hands on the navy overalls and placed his arm across her shoulders. Sara grinned playfully and laughed.

Randall was shocked, but took this opportunity to admire her radiant beauty. Her short, blonde hair was mostly held back, except for a few strands which framed her elegant face. The top half of her work suit was around her waist, as its sleeves were tied there, and she wore a formfitting, slightly revealing black spaghetti-strapped shirt. As she laughed, his eyes were drawn magnetically to her full, red lips.

Kipling whispered something into her ear, which was pierced by earrings shaped like little steering wheels. Sway glanced at Memphis and laughed again.

Randall seated himself atop a stool and began questioning the female. "So, are you dating anybody?"

She smiled and answered, "Uh-huh."

With that answer, Randall wondered as to whom it could possibly be – whom would Sway even _consider_ dating? As he involuntarily observed her, it came to him – Kip. It was so obvious, he should have seen it coming from a mile away – she'd always cared about Kip, even if it wasn't in _that_ sense, and the two had been known, before she and Memphis packed up and left town, to sit up for hours into the night, just talking. And the reason Kip wanted his brother to come back was so that he could gloat that he got the one woman Memphis cared about so much, but lost. Glaring, he asked, "What's his name?"

"Why all the questions, Memphis?" inquired the younger brother suspiciously. "Oh, I see. You still love Sway and you're jealous." The room filled with laughter, though it originated only from the younger generation. Both Memphis and Sway glared at Kip, whereas Halliwell didn't will himself to blink.

Randall cleared his throat and continued. "Is he good to you? Is he here?"

As though on cue, there was a masculine holler of pain, several booming barks, and a thud against a wall that seemed to be just outside, not five feet from them. Sway jumped up quicker than a Mustang and bolted towards the entrance; Kip rose as well, and when he passed his brother in his walk to follow the female, said, "He's here now."

Toby leaned forward on the couch, looking ominous, like somebody about to speak of something forbidden. "The dude's an asshole, Memphis, but Sway's too stubborn. He objectifies her, I've seen it, but she's in love – or so she says – and won't listen to reason. And she refuses to listen to any of us, even Kip and Otto."

Memphis looked over at the elderly man, who just nodded affirmatively. Just as Memphis arose, Sway's scolding voice drafted in. "Down, boy! Down!" Donny walked in, laughing his head off and clutching his side, with Kip right behind him, doing the same thing. Both held up their hands innocently when they saw Memphis's _look_.

"Don't thank us, man, thank Otto's puppy," was all the African-American said, causing the elder to jump up, startled, and run outside to check on his 'baby'.

As Kip reclaimed his place on the couch, he turned to Freb, still laughing, and managed to utter, "Man, it seems you're not the only one he jumped."

Following them was a man in his mid-thirties, massaging his neck, and Sway, holding his hand and smooching him on the cheek. Memphis glared at the newcomer and became sick to his stomach.

Sway's boyfriend was around 5'8" and fairly scrawny, although still seemingly strong, with short brown hair and bright, emerald green eyes. He sat on a desk with Sway behind him, her legs wrapped around his waist, wiping the dirt off his jeans-covered legs. The boyfriend caught the glare from Memphis. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Randall crossed his arms. "Who are you?" It took every ounce of restraint within him not to add 'asshole'.

Sway jumped off the defensively. "Watch it. His name's Derek, and I love him." Derek slid off the desk and stood in front of his 'girlfriend'. "What are you doing, honey?"

"Stay outta the way, Sara," he ordered and Memphis's eyes flared angrily. "Who are you buddy?"

The elder Raines stepped forward, challengingly. "Raines," he informed him, "Memphis Raines. And dude –" he motioned towards the female "– don't boss her around, or I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

"Oh, so you want to fight then?" inquired Derek. He threw his blue sports jacket backwards and Wayland caught it. "Come on buddy!"

Randall looked over towards Sway, who had tossed the jacket onto the desk. She hung her head, her eyes overshadowed by strands of blonde. He watched her lips - across them rolled the words "Macho jerks", although she voiced nothing. Memphis stared at them, those luscious, full, deep red lips, and he could almost taste them.

"No," he said, and Sway's head jolted up, appreciation written across her features. "I won't sink to your level."

Sway's boyfriend simply laughed, saying, "What a pussy."

Memphis shook his head and, keeping the image of Sara's lips in his mind, corrected the unwelcome visitor through gritted teeth. "No, I just respect the wishes of Miss Wayland."

"Bullshit!" yelled Derek. "You don't respect her, you just want to screw her!" At that, he plowed his fist through Memphis's gut. Kip, Donny, and Freb stepped forward, but Memphis held up his hand to halt them, his other hand on his stomach.

He clenched his teeth. "I don't. I don't want to 'screw' her, unlike you – I have the utmost respect for her. I would rather have her as a friend right now than nothing."

Sway stared at her ex-boyfriend, a mixture of hatred, respect, and… caring, surging through he. She brought her right arm in front of her eyes and pleaded with them. "Please... stop."

Derek struck Randall's jaw with an uppercut, sending him flying – Donny sprinted forward and caught him. The younger ones walked threateningly towards the attacker, but Sara reached him first. "_Move_ it, you dumb ox!" she commanded, pulling on his arm.

"Alright. Let's go, Sara," he obeyed, and the two were just at the entrance when Memphis mustered up enough strength to express one word – Sway. Derek retorted, "What!?"

With Donny's assistance, he stood. "Her name is **Sway**."

* * *

As eight o'clock approached, the Raines siblings decided to go out, to celebrate Randall's to Long Beach. Since Kipling didn't exactly live the high life, they just went out to a bar, but the elder brother appreciated it all the same. They snagged themselves a table, and began to converse about their lives. 

Kip took a long swig of his Smirnoff. "I've got a small house with Mirror Man and Tumbler. I work at Otto's part-time and Mirror Man and me help out at his uncle's restaurant a mile outside of town."

Memphis imitated his brother's action. "Awesome. So what about Tumbler?"

A voice interrupted their conversation. "You called?" The siblings looked up to see a male Kip's age looking down at them, although he was barely more than brothers' height. He looked almost gothic, wearing mostly black clothing and a long chain that came from the belt hoop on his dark, baggy jeans, extended downward about eighteen inches, and then curved back upward and entering the pocket. As well, he donned a loose, short-sleeved shirt that couldn't have concealed his brawny arms not matter how hard it tried, and his boxer-like build was evident.

"Hey, Tumbler," Kip greeted him. He quickly added, "Memphis was just wondering what you did for a living."

The muscular one swindled a chair from another table and situated himself alongside the younger Raines. "Oh," he said, "I see. Well, I'm doing pretty good in Long Beach's ABL." Seeing the expression of puzzlement upon Memphis's face, he explained. "Amateur Boxing League. I'm got a match pretty much every Wednesday. Also, I work here as a bouncer and help Otto, as does all our little group. Pretty cool, huh?"

Memphis shrugged, replying, "Sure." He paused for a moment, observing the neck of the beer bottle. His brother watched him, concerned, until the elder inquired, "How's Sway been doing these past couple weeks?"

Kip managed to force a small smile. "Well, Memphis, you know Sway – she doesn't really show her emotions. Been working her ass off at Otto's lately though, at least ten hours everyday." Kip sighed. "But think about it. A week after a huge relationship ends, she comes over with this _boyfriend_, this objectifying, perverted, jackass fucker with friends to match – doesn't seem very _Sway_, does it?"

Memphis, who was absentmindedly focused on the people seated at the bar, muttered, "Yeah… very unlike Sway." He began running his thumb and forefinger along the neck of the bottle, slowly, as a fairly tall black man sat. This man observed the occupants of the saloon, until his eyes rested on Kip, Tumbler, and Memphis, and he started over. "Oh shit," mumbled Memphis, "not again."

"Kipling and Randall Raines!" the adult announced in a falsely cheery voice. "I just can't believe it – you're back! And you're…"

The boxer plastered a smile onto his face, and answered, "Tumbler, sir," through a tensed jaw. He remembered the first time he'd came in contact with this man, about three years previous, and how he'd desired to 'bonk' him on the head with a lead pipe – Tumbler felt exactly the same now.

A chair was freed and the man, a policeman, dragged it over. "Right, Tumbler… you know boys, this reminds me of three years ago, that little _reunion_." He grinned, thinking of how much trouble this group might cause, now that they were back together. "Why have you returned, Randall? Family emergency? **Business opportunity**?" He'd put emphasis on the last question for a damn good reason.

"No, Officer, I'm just back to live with my brother," replied Memphis, his voice strained. "And I promise I'll be a good boy, Castlebeck."

Detective Roland Castlebeck gave the threesome an '_I really don't trust you_' look before leaving them to their drinks. Memphis watched him for a moment and, when the detective had finally noticed, received an expression that planted tension inside him. Then something clicked, and Memphis questioned, "Kip, you're clean, right?"

"Damn right, I'm clean! Three years, Memphis!" replied Kip, frustrated. "Why would you –"

The oldest of the trio speedily interjected, "Castlebeck. He'll be by tomorrow. He suspects something; I saw that look in his eyes. Now, are you sure you and your friends are clean?"

Tumbler and Raines Junior glanced involuntarily at each other prior to sharply answering, "Yes."

Memphis ran a hand through his hair, as he always seemed to do when worried – like he was now – or frustrated. He started counting people off on his fingers. "Sway's clean, I'm positive, and Donny, definitely Otto, Sphinx… Atley!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table, rattling it. "Jesus fucking Christ… Where does Atley work?"

A shrug originated from the boxer's brawny shoulders. "Nobody knows, he keeps quiet about it. We see him every now and then; he usually comes by Otto's on Saturdays." This seemed to satisfy Raines senior, as he released a relieved sigh. Tumbler did the same, closely followed by Kipling. "Anyway, I've got to return to my post… and Memphis, _they're here_." He indicated a table about fifty feet from them before leaving.

"What? Who…" Memphis scanned the crowded table, mostly surrounded by males though there were a couple beautiful women. His eyes continued journeying until they ceased uneasily on Derek and Sway. Jealousy boiled within him, though he would never admit it.

Kip managed to see right through him, though. "They come here pretty often, Derek and his cronies. Buncha idiots. I told them off once for gawking at Sway butt, but they fought back, seven of them, and I got pretty bloodied up."

A slight rage surged inside Kipling's brother. Derek ordered – not asked, _ordered_ – Sway to retrieve another pitcher of liquor. As she arose, Derek and one of his friend, a fairly large guy (_'The bigger they are, the harder they fall,'_ thought Memphis), slapped her on the backside, and the other half dozen admired it as she walked away. When she arrived and sat at a barstool, Memphis joined her.

"Why do you take that bullshit?" he questioned her.

She looked up at him, surprisingly unsurprised that he was there. "Memphis…" she said slowly, softly, the word playing on her cherry lips, "what the fuck do you want with me?" He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to locate the words, so promptly shut it. "Stay away from Derek, and don't gimme _your_ bullshit, alright?"

He stared at her, watching the female order a pitcher of booze, his mouth hanging slightly. Suddenly, he delicately took hold of Sway's forearm, whirling her around, causing the twosome to face one another. "Sway, I know you're upset and I promise to respect your feelings. I want you to understand that I'm sorry and I don't want you to hate me. I love you." That being said, he pulled her into himself and passionately kissed her. After a moment, she forcibly pushed him away as Derek and several others rushed to her side.

"Leave Memphis," she instructed, just as two large guys advanced on him. Kipling and Tumbler darted over, joined by a couple others – Mirror Man and Freb. "Get out before somebody gets hurt."

Mirror cracked his knuckles and Tumbler toughly flexed his biceps. Memphis bowed his head in defeat, ignoring the victorious expression on Derek's face, and walked out, friends close behind. But before they're all departed, Sara – omitting the yell from her boyfriend to "get your sexy scrawny ass back here" – ran up to the last in line, Kip.

"What?" he snapped. His impression of Sway was a little less than perfect at that moment.

She pulled him into a warm, tender, loving embrace and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm glad you got your Memphis back, hon. Too bad mine couldn't have come along for the ride."

* * *

**  
Me**: I know, I know, kinda bland and boring. 

**Shi**: Well… it's only your first _Gone in Sixty Seconds_ fanfic. Don't be too hard on yourself.

**Primrose**: I liked it! It was exciting and sad and –

**Shi**: Stop trying to suck up to her, Shorty. Anyway, you people had best review and tell Ginny what you think.

**Me**: Although I do expect anonymous reviews, I'd prefer that members sign in, if possible. Suggestions are welcomed and encouraged.

**Shi**: Yeah, sure… If you decide to flame her, try to be mild, alrighty? This is the first time she's written a _Gi60S_ story.

**Me**: Anyways, buh-byes and be back! Hopefully I'll post soon (if I'm not buried in homework)!

**All**: Peace!


	3. Atley Jackson and the Sphinx

**Me**: Hello my beloved fans and welcome to Chapter Two! I would just like to say thanks to several people for reviewing my story so far:

Lady Blade WarAngel – thanks for both and for being not killing me every time I bugged you about reading it!  
xox-My-Chemical-Romance-xox – and thanks to you, too, for being able to put up with me!  
YashaWolf – first to review! Yay!  
Dogs4Me89 (aka Alex) – for e-mailing me and promoting my story! You rock!  
Bleedingxrefuge – for reviewing. Hope you do so again!  
Nora – for reviewing. Hope you do so again!  
Colleen – for reviewing. Hope you do so again!  
Jan – for reviewing. Hope you do so again!  
Adam – for reviewing. Hope you do so again!  
Mikey – for reviewing. Hope you do so again!

Hey, would you lookit that! I did get this up before Christmas! laughs It may only be ten minutes before, but it's still before! I haven't got Chapter Three started yet, but I'll work on it, promise! Anyway, read and enjoy!

**Bob the Dustbunny**: Ginny doesn't own Gone in Sixty Seconds or any of the characters, okay? She don't own shit! (Well, except for me… and Shi and Primrose… and her characters in this story and its plot.) Anyway, just don't sue her. She ain't got shit.

_Chapter Two  
_Atley Jackson and the Sphinx

The next morning, the overwhelming scent of eggs and bacon and the unmistakable sound of something frying awaked both Raines brothers. Kipling rose from his mattress, donning nothing but his SpongeBob Squarepants boxers and scrambled to the door opposite his bedroom, banging brutally on it. However, once he did that, he instantly regretted it; clutching his forehead he groaned, knowing those last couple drinks were haunting him. Kip wished great pain on Tumbler when he hollered that he would be finished promptly.

"Mind you Ps and Qs, little brother," Memphis announced his arrival, making sure his voice remained relatively quiet. Kip greeted him with a noise of perplexity, looking up at him from the hardwood floor. The first born, in explanation, whispered, "Pints and quarts, like drinking. Means don't exceed your limits. I learned that a couple weeks ago," a sigh of regret escaped his mouth, and to himself he added, "_the hard way_."

The wooden door swung open, revealing a shirtless Tumbler. The dyed-blonde tips of his otherwise brown hair drooped sideways slightly, and a few droplets of water trickled down his chiseled chest. He offered his hand to his best friend and, with a single, quick jerk, stood him upright. "Honestly, Kip, why do you wear those?" he inquired, indicating his colorful boxers. "They're for children."

"Oh, like you can talk," countered the addressee, pointing to Tumbler's Homer Simpson lounge pants. Memphis shook his head, certain that an argument was brewing, and grinned as he proceeded toward the kitchen, where stood the fourth housemate. Sitting at the small, circular table, he finally realized the horrific state the adjacent living room was in – clothes strewn over the backs of furniture, magazines atop the seats, several empty pizza cartons resting on the floor. He shook his skull disappointedly, noticing the filthy dishes stacked untidily in the sink.

The African American male was Kip's age, and was no taller that 5'9". He had _very_ short dark hair and mischievous blue eyes, the corners of which cringed a little from the smile that was permanently glued onto his face. This friend of Kip's went by the name of Mirror Man, and nobody knew his original name – but nobody asked. He flipped the bacon, being careful no grease flicked onto the drooping, elbow-length sleeves his green and orange cotton robe. After completely tending to breakfast, he followed Memphis's gaze. "Oh, right. We kind of forgot to clean the dishes for a couple days. Don't mind it, though."

Memphis released a released a small chuckle, responding, "A couple days? More like a week, at the least." He stalked over to the sink and began running the water. Tumbler came into the kitchen then, and the threesome proceeded to clean the contents of the sink. When they were done five minutes later and their breakfast consisting of bacon and scrambled eggs was resting on the table, the dark-skinned boy stole a handful of bubbles from the sink. Waiting by the kitchen's entryway, he threw it in the direction of the oncoming, still-in-his-boxers Kip, but missed horribly due to the fact that he had no aim and hit Tumbler square in the kisser. Kipling laughed silently, some moisture shaking from his arm – a short wash always did good for him after a night of drinking.

"I'm going to hurt you, Man," snarled the boxer, grabbing a dirty sock and smacking the African-American right in the face. Both Raines brothers sighed – nothing had changed since Memphis's last visit – '_Hopefully it won't end like last time, though_,' thought the younger, dodging a dishtowel. He sat opposite his sibling at the table and they dug into their first meal together. Soon, the squabble died down, food was consumed, and conversation was fluent.

All good things have to end sometime. This ended with a knock from the front door. The brawniest answered it.

After a moment of silence, Mirror demanded, "Who is it, boy?"

Tumbler returned, followed by a pretty, red-haired girl, whose hair was styled in practiced dreadlocks. She donned a black, elbow-length-sleeved shirt and leather pants, and was removing a pair of sunglasses from her face. The young woman appealingly hoisted her slender frame onto the countertop.

"Oh, dear, I do love topless hunks in the morning," she said, eyeing the three Caucasians. Then she turned to the other. "What's with the robe, Father?"

Mirror Man chuckled and shed it, unveiling his slim body, the only thing covering any part of him being his peacock blue tear-away pants. "Ta-da! You like this baby?" He grinned that playful smile he always seemed to wear.

Laughter escaped the girl's luscious red lips and, quoting him from three years ago, said, "Sexy, sexy!" The petite house was overrun with laughter from all but Memphis. He continued staring at the redhead's face; he felt as though he'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't place her. Her smooth face, her sexy eyes, her oh-so-familiar sensual voice.

Kip arose, joined the female, and began examining her dreads, twisting one in his finger. "I dunno, red's just so different…"

She simply shrugged, and the eldest male became mesmerized by her feminine figure. The redhead noticed this and shot him an angered glare, one that he knew all too well. "Sway…?"

"Yuh-huh?" she responded in a drawn-out manner. When he remained silent, Sara began running her hand slowly along the elastic of Kip's SpongeBob boxers. "Hey, I bought you these, didn't I? For Christmas!" He nodded and she smiled joyfully before patting him on the behind once. "Shouldn't have, though. You're butt's too small, can't keep them up."

Memphis glared enviously at his little brother while Tumbler called to Sway, "Hey, you wanna feel my ass too?"

She shook her head, that playful, un-_Sway_ smile roaming over her facial features. "Nah, maybe tomorrow. Anyway, what's taking you dumbasses so friggin' long?" Her hands traveled to her waist in a flippant pose, that foreign smile banished and replaced by a serious, '_Don't fuck with me_' expression. "C'mon, honeys, get those cute asses in gear before Otto comes up here and kicks you there!" The corners of Memphis's mouth cringed into a weak smile – she was back, Sway, his Sway.

* * *

The group of five arrived in as many vehicles, since they didn't want to abandon their beloved 'ladies'. Memphis, second last to arrive, drew stares from his friends, new and old, as he parked his black 2000 Mini Cooper.

"Oh my God," muttered Donny, who was leaning against the outer wall. "Memphis, where's Eleanor?"

Randall sighed, a dreamy expression evident on his face. '_Eleanor…_' he thought as he explained. "Sold her. When Sway and I separated, I was so pissed off that I actually sold her… I tried to buy her back, offered one hundred thousand, but the asshole wouldn't agree."

Just then, a beautiful blood red Italian pulled up, expertly stopping within mere inches of Donny. The noon Sun beamed down from straight above them and danced off the redhead's hair. Donny dropped the keychain he'd been twirling around his fingers, his mouth falling open in shock. "S-Sway?" he stuttered. "That you?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you like it?" Pushing passed Memphis, she made her way into Otto's garage, leaving the males in her wake. An older cinnamon-haired woman was standing near the hind of the garage by a coffee maker. She looked over at Sway, grinning, and called out to the owner.

"What is it, Sweetness?" inquired Otto, exiting his office. He was completely taken aback when he laid eyes on the younger female. "Honey? Is that you? What happened to you?" Otto was probably the only person in the world who could call Sway 'honey' and not receive a broken collarbone.

Both girls grinned at Otto's reaction before erupting in laughter. They joined together in a tight embrace before the older woman took a lock of the other's hair and intertwined it in her fingers. "Like it? My own personal work of art," replied the matured woman.

Otto simply stared at them for a moment. Running around his head was the question, 'What the hell's gotten into Sway?' Clearing his throat, he said, "It's… different. Why the sudden change, Sway?"

She hopped up onto the hood of a 1987 Chevrolet Nova, situating her feet on a stool, and rested her elbows on her knees as she sighed. "Out with the old, as they say. I've tried being a brunette, and something bad happened. I've attempted blonde, and a bunch of back things happened. Memphis returning," she said, as Kip, Memphis, Astricky, Tumbler, Mirror, and the newly arrived Toby entered, "was the last straw."

Silence followed that statement. Junie, Otto's spouse, walked awkwardly backwards and checked the coffee, despite that it was done five minutes before Sway walked through the door. Memphis gazed, shocked, at her, while his brother wore an expression that Sway had to avert her eyes from, knowing she'd caused it; it wasn't one of anger, hatred, or even resentment – it was disappointment. Both African-Americans, along with Toby, suddenly became extremely interested in their hands.

On the other hand, Tumbler, not realizing quite how thick the tension was, attempted to lighten the mood by adding, "Plus, like you said a while back, you always were a sucker for a redhead, right?"

All heads instantly whirled towards Sway, predicting her to blow a fuse. However, she looked at the brawny young man and smiled. "Exactly." She leaned back on the Nova's windshield and tried to shut Kip's face out of her head. When that failed, she turned to Otto. "Hey, when are the others getting here?"

"Atley said he'd be here around twelve-thirty," the old man answered. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he added, "That's in fifteen minutes' time. And Sphinx… well, you know Sphinx. He'll come when he wants. As for Freb, you'll have to ask Kip."

Just as the female was nodding in agreement, a sharp knock came on the door. Donny, who was the acting doorman, opened it wide to reveal a man just under Memphis's height with slicked-back dark hair. He donned a black, leather jacket over a navy shirt, along with jeans, and removed the sunglasses from his face, placing them in his pocket. He clapped a hand on Donny's thick shoulder as he passed him, walking with a limp towards the elder Raines. "Memphis Raines," the shorter greeting him, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"Atley Jackson," countered Randall, smiling at his old friend. "You're early."

Jackson nodded affirmatively. "Yeah… I had nothing better to do. So I heard you left your job at that dealership. You quit or get fired?"

Subconsciously glancing over at Otto, he replied, "He fired me and then I quit. Then Otto dragged my ass back to Long Beach." The twosome suddenly noticed everybody staring at them, so yelled at the assemblage to get a life. They then sat on a couch and Memphis, half sarcastically, half angrily said, "Guess who else is coming to lunch?"

Atley studied his friend's eyes for a moment before it struck him like a punch to the stomach. "No," he refused, "not him. Not again."

Raines nodded solemnly as he absentmindedly began scratching Otto's precious mastiff behind the ears. "Afraid so. Sway's _boyfriend_. What's the deal with that guy anyway?"

"You still love her, don't you?" Jackson interrogated after a moment's silence, receiving a nod. "You want her to be happy, but she needs to be free, to be able to make her own decisions. If you love her so much, Memphis, you just need to let her go."

He sighed before stating, "I know, man, but I just… can't, because I know that if I do, something bad will happen to her. He'll hurt her somehow, and I won't let that happen. Somebody needs to get those two apart."

Atley quickly countered, "She needs to live her own life, make her own mistakes, otherwise she'll never learn from them. That's the only way to make her happy. You can't do everything for her."

Both men looked over to the back of the building, at the female they were discussing. She was seemingly staring at the floor, though her dreadlocks concealed her face, and Junie's arm was draped across her shoulders. Memphis sighed once again, thinking over what Atley said, and ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, the gathering heard an engine rev outside, and everybody – except for Junie – went to see what it was. By the side of the road was a handsome, black 1999 Hummer 2-door Pick-up at which Mirror had to stare, remembering when he'd boosted one nearly identical to that. Out of the passenger door came a man known simply as 'Sphinx', and the driver – an attractive female around Mirror Man's age – yelled out in a strong Irish accent, "Buh-bye Mr. Sphinx! See you Monday!" The younger crowd was shocked that a girl their age – and especially one of such beauty – would drive a vehicle like that, and least of all that she would talk so childishly and sweetly to Sphinx.

The Sphinx was a giant of a man, very tall and muscular and just… big – not 'fat' big, just big. He constantly appeared to be frowning, as well as looking severely pissed off. Most people took one glance at him and were frightened – some would say Sphinx liked that, since he wasn't usually very sociable, and hated company when he was boosting. His fierce, dark eyes flashed a greeting towards Memphis, and he nodded slightly to Otto and the others, showing off a bit of the short black hair on his head. He raised a large hand in farewell to the girl, causing creases in his long shadowy jacket, and internally snickered at the reactions from the younger ones.

"Hey baby," the young African-American called, "you wanna come join us?"

The look he received from Sphinx would've made most men piss their trousers, but Mirror Man was far too familiar with the man's glares to do so. He did, however, instantly shut his mouth. The girl laughed at this, replying, "No, I gotta get my baby home. Maybe some other time." With a last wave to the morbid adult, she drove away.

"Hey, Sphinx," Sway said, walking beside him towards the entryway, "she's pretty cute. Who is she?"

Atley answered for the large man. "She's and intern at the mortuary. Been there nearly three weeks now."

The group went back inside to find Freb sitting on a stool, amusing himself with a yo-yo. Most of the older generation shook their heads at his idiocy, and Tumbler strode over to give him an open-handed smack upside the head, adding, "Dumbass." He proceeded to seat himself on a stool and began his routine of bouncing a tennis ball against the wall.

Astricky wandered to the small refrigerator in the back of the garage and extracted several beers, tossing one to each person (except Junie) and opened one himself. "What a lovely little reunion. I hope nobody ruins it."

The younger generation muffled some chuckles and Sway glared at Donny, one of the ones who was normally more considerate. She was fairly disappointed – it seemed that, since Memphis's returned, her friends were boldly voicing their thoughts (which usually wouldn't have been bad, but given the subject they lashed out about…). "Donny, not you too," she moaned.

"I'm sorry, Sway baby, but that guy just don't seem right," replied he, after taking a swig of his drink.

A rather annoying voice, originating from the doorway, addressed the large black man. "Hey, Fatty, throw me a beer, now." Derek walked up to Sway, slapped her behind, and began French-kissing her. "Sexy girl," he breathed when he emerged for air.

Donny, who'd overcome his shock of being called 'Fatty', expertly threw a beer at Derek, smacking him in the back. As the unwelcome guest let loose a string of curse words and the rest of the guys broke into fits of silent laughter, the African-American shrugged a pair of broad shoulders and innocently said, "Heads up."

That comment did it. It was the final straw – Kip, Freb, Toby, Mirror, and Tumbler were so genuinely amused by Astricky's response that they burst into loud, uncontrollable spurts of chuckles. Donny, Otto, and Memphis had a little more restraint, as they were able to remain silent and somewhat straight-faced. Sphinx stayed in the shadows, surveying the scene with amusement, secretly proud of the elder African American. When Sway emitted a little laugh, Derek – very embarrassed by that time – rounded on her, grabbing her upper arm in a remarkably tight grip, forcing her against the wall.

"Derek, stop it. Let go," she calmly pleaded. All this did was cause him to tighten his grasp. She reached for his free hand, placing her thumb between the pinky and index fingers' bones in the back on his hand and her fingers on the fleshy part of his thumb. Sway applied pressure to it, and he dropped to his knees; he released her and, in turn, she released him. As she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, Memphis noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

Then something happened that nobody could've anticipated. A noise came from somewhere, and everybody's gaze was drawn to Sphinx, who'd emerged from the darkness. Sphinx was clapping – and almost grinning! Sway idiotically smiled.

From the ground, Derek shouted, "Woman, help me up! _Now_!"

Randall stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves threateningly, but Sway held up her hand to halt him. One question ran rampant through his brain – 'What was she doing?!'

She looked down at her _boyfriend_ and an evil grin challenged her features. "Oh, Derek baby –" at first her voice was sweet, high-pitched, but then it returned to its regular state, "– help yourself." There was an instant uproar of cheers, whistles, and hands being clapped together, and Derek stood up, turning around and glaring at all the males.

"You bloody idiots!" he shouted. "All of you, you're a bunch of friggin' wusses! Don't you understand that you should be screwing her, not congratulating her!" With that, he rushed out the doorway, shoving by the open entrance into the wall.

Otto started toward her and she nearly flew into his arms, happiness predominant on her face. "I'm sorry, Otto, everyone. Sorry I put you through that."

From the entryway came the accusing voice of Roland Castlebeck. "Was that Derek Hunter just now?"

Before she realized who it was, Sara nodded and affirmatively stated, "Yeah."

"Why was he here?" continued the detective suspiciously.

Memphis instantly replied, without thinking, "Sway's boyfri – _ex_-boyfriend. Why?"

Castlebeck wouldn't let up. "How much do y'all know about him?" Without giving them an opportunity to answer, he added, "Did you know that he's a two-time convicted sex offender?"

With that, everybody stared at the detective, taken hostage by stupefied trances, and Sway sank into the couch alongside Kipling, her face whitened. "How," she began in a slow, shaking voice, "how could I've been so stupid?"

"Don't blame yourself, Miss Wayland. He's a very smart man, he has ways of getting into people's heads and tricking them," Castlebeck reassured her. Kip embraced her, holding her close, until a spurt of anger came over her, causing her to jump up and kick a trashcan the length of the building. "Calm down, girl. Is there anything going on here that you crowd would like to inform me of?"

Otto disappointedly shook his head – he couldn't believe it. Every time Memphis came back to Long Beach – even for his mother's funeral – that detective was on him like butter on bread. "Castlebeck, have you no faith in our new-found goodness? Honestly, how long has it been since we actually did something?"

As he said that, the senior thought of how the group, in truth, hadn't been able to stay completely law-abiding. Kip and his friends often drove around doing twice the speed limit, for the adrenaline rush and so they wouldn't freak out. Sphinx… well, as everyone says, Sphinx is Sphinx. Even Sway, since her return, had broken the law a few times, by joyriding and nicking stuff from random cars so she could fix up her baby.

"Sorry Halliwell, but this is protocol," retorted the detective. He made his way around the building, checking for anything the old man might've been hiding. When he found nothing, he gave the recently returned adult a fake little salute, warning, "I'm watching you, and I'll be back," as he exited.

Memphis returned the garbage can to its rightful locale and took a sip of his beer. "You know what's ironic about all this?" Sway stared up at him from her spot next to Kip, and he continued. "I was saying to Atley, before that asshole arrived that if somebody didn't intervene, you would get hurt." He let loose a hollow laugh, but abruptly stopped when she sent him a glare. After clearing his throat, he inquired, "What changed your mind anyway?"

She grinned slightly, winking at someone. "Sphinx." Glances were thrown between the stoic male and the young female, and in response to the confused mutters, she explained, "We all desire to be praised by people, especially our friends and family, no matter how hard we disguise it. I know Kip's always wanted his brother to congratulate him on his accomplishments, and Tumbler loves it when we tell him he had an awesome fight. When Sphinx started clapping I just… snapped back to reality. I realized what was happening and why you despised that asshole so much."

The guys all took a moment to reflect on what she'd said, and many gulps of liquor were taken. Finally, Memphis spoke up. "Kip, I'm proud of you. How you've cleaned yourself up, how you've dealt with everything… you're strong."

Kipling grinned, and Sway pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," he said to his brother, "but I couldn't have done anything without you."

There was a short pause, and after a moment Sway seized the opportunity to steal the boy's beer from his hand and took a long swig. Everybody laughed, and as the Halliwells went into Otto's office to retrieve something, Memphis shot the young female a meaningful look, which caused her to direct her attention away from him. "Kip," she said, suddenly flinging her arms around his neck in a mildly childlike manner, "thanks for sticking up for me that time those assholes were staring at my butt."

"Anytime," replied he, snatching his alcoholic beverage back and draining a few drops. "But you owe me bigtime."

Grinning, she jokingly answered, "Alright! If any perverted guys are staring at your butt, I'll beat the bloody piss outta them." Everyone in the room cracked up, just as Otto returned with his spouse, carrying a tray of chicken wings, steaks, and pork chops. Mirror Man clapped his hands together and went over to help, along with Donny, Sphinx, and Tumbler. "Nice, Otto. When did you cook all that?" inquired Wayland.

"Actually, Junie woke up at five o'clock this morning and started cooking. She's an angel, but crazy to boot," he explained, earning him a playful punch in the arm from the matured woman. "Sorry, Sweetness, sorry."

It took the crew about fifteen minutes to get everything set up, and by that time they'd all retrieved another Budweiser from the fridge and the younger men were into a hilarious conversation about their 'perfect chick'. As they sat down to the table in the back room, Kip began laughing uncontrollably.

Memphis eyed him as one would a crazy person. "What's wrong with you?"

Leaning back in her chair, Sway – seated between Toby and Sphinx – inquired, "Will we ever know the true answer?"

"Hey!" Kip replied when he managed to stop chortling. "That's mean… I was just laughing because Tumbler's description of his perfect girlfriend was so similar to Sway…"

Tumbler, face reddening, struck his buddy in the side, whilst everyone else muffled some chuckles. He distracted himself by digging into a plump steak, and the conversations continued well into the afternoon. Memphis was sure to stay away from anything concerning his relationship with Sway, although he was sure she was getting less angry with him now that he'd shown how much he truly did care for her.

Kip, meanwhile, was enjoying having his older brother back, although the animosity between Randall and Sara was beginning to take its toll. Tumbler and Mirror liked having another friend around – more money for beer and pizza, and more help with housecleaning.

* * *

**Me**: Sorry to end it now peeps, but I just figured, _hey, it's gotta stop somewhere._ Besides, I didn't know what else to write… I know the relationship between Sway and Memphis seems like it'll get better, but it may get worse… you never know!

**Shi**: Yeah, especially with Ginny here. She loves screwing up stuff. Finds an odd amusement in it.

**Me**: So, what of it? Hey, so what do y'all think of the story, huh? Any good so far? I know this chapter might've seemed kinda boring and drawn out, but it was necessary for the plot and contained some relevant information… I think. Anyway, I must depart, as Christmas Day begins soon and I must get to bed before '_Santa_' comes and gives me presents…

**Shi**: If she's not too busy with people coming over and enjoying her Christmas presents, she might be able to get Chapter Three up before she goes back to school on January 4th. But that's only if she has the time –

**Me**: and if I get more reviews! Okay, I'm really sorry about this, but I live off reviews, okay? I tend to get bored of stories sometimes if nobody reviews them. As a reminder, I need a total of 25 reviews before I'm putting up Chapter Three. Anyway, I'll stop babbling now…

Have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everybody!

_Seasons Greetings from Elven-Princess Ginny, Shi, Primrose, and Bob the Dustbunny!_

Buh-byes!!


End file.
